Talk:The D'Shar Principalities/@comment-108.51.123.222-20180603020426/@comment-33710901-20180603061725
This is one of the challenges Prophesy of Pendor can offer compared to easier mods. Lower your Campaign AI difficulty to make those lords replenish their armies slower. On 'normal' difficulty, they can fully replenish their parties once or twice in a row (in a short amount of time). After that, it takes a much longer time and their "recruited" troops will be much less and shitty, as lords tend to run out of wealth at that point. Which can even make them stay in towns/castles for several weeks, just to reach the ~60 party limit to be able to leave the fief (scripted prerequisite). This is why it is very important to choose fiefs which are easily defendable against great odds. Although Ethos is quite decent in this regard iirc. Anyways: For example, after I snatched Sarleon (not the best to defend, but good enough) as a Fierdsvain vassal, I had to defend it against a 2.7k marshall force, then a 2.4k marshall force, and finally a 1.2k marshall force of Sarleon lords. After these, they became quite crippled, and I didn't see any bigger lord assimilations for a long time. If you've been wondering, I had archers like Doomguides, Heroine Adventurers, Noldor Rangers (trained from rescued Noldor Hunters), Omen Seekers and.Singalian Temptresses. Fierdsvain Huntresses / Lady Einherjars were the fodder units to hold the walls until the others shoot (including myself). Sarleon itself had a garrison of 150 Veccavi Sentinels and 150 Fierdsvain Huntresses (playing with mostly female troops), and then my party of ~300 units. Our 600 was more than enough to hold off those bastards. Although I helped my units quite a lot by claiming 250-300 elite Sarleon units for myself in those bigger sieges... For further siege defenses, keep these 4 things in mind: - the AI often concentrates on the last taken fief from them. As such, after retaking Ethos for yourself, grab another D'Shar castle/town (preferably an easily defendable or attackable one) and leave there a minimal or no garrison for a distraction. Either go there and defend it, or let it be captured and retake it right after (depending on the above) - Best defense is offense. Unless you can defend the given fief with ease, don't wait for those D'Shar lords to assemble a marshall force and besiege you. Take them out on the field one by one if you can. And don't be afraid of losing fiefs in the background as long as you can capture new ones faster than losing the conquered ones. That's why it is important to become a monarch with considerable cash and troop reserves, as well as a party size of minimum 300 men. - get more lords to help you. Recruit lords with bad personalities (they are more likely to leave their original king and join you) or promote some companions into lords if you don't have enough vassals yet. And hire a mercenary company for assistance. - youn can always decrease the number of reinforcement waves for sieges to '0' in the mod options menu, so that the attacking force will be forced to retreat after their first wave gets eliminated. This way, defending 1-1 waves should be easy enough, and they will give up eventually (for some time).